Penny Morris
"Firefighter Penny Morris" is the only female member of the Pontypandy fire brigade. She originally hailed from Newtown, which is real. She is the main driver (and possibly owner) of Venus, a rescue tender and has a relationship (possibly marriage) with Elvis, another fire-fighter. Personal info * Hair: long blond (2003/2008 series is short blond.) * Eyes: brown * Born: October 1, 1962 * Died: November 4, 2043 (aged 81) * Family: Harold Morris (father), Daphne Morris (mother), Jeremy Morris (brother) * Friends: Sam, Elvis, Steele, Trevor, * Boyfriend: Sam Jones * First appearance: Dily's Forgetful Day Appearences Original Series Penny debuted in "Dilys' Forgetful Day", where she helped with routine maintinence. She did a training excersise with Sam, Elvis, Steele and a dummy. Elvis fell in love with her. She appeared again in "Halloween" for the Halloween party. In "Spot of Bother", she put the men through their paces, much to Trevor's disdain. She was absent in "Norman's Pitfall", but appeared again in " Lost Ring", where she loaned Sam a cookbook & helped Sarah & James fly their new RC Cessna 172. In "All in a Good Cause", she rode on an old bed helping Sam & Elvis get donations. In "Brass Band", she was on drum but broke because Elvis's trombone smashed through it. By this time, it became apparent she was staying. She was first seen in her Newtown home in "Lost in The Fog". Here, she helped get Sarah out of some mud using Venus' tow cable. In the Season 3 finale, "Bentley the Robot", hailed by fans as the best episode, she drove the twins to Price's General Store, then drove Bentley to the station. She was helping to weld a defective locker door when Bentley, inadvertantly reprogrammed by Norman, threw a can of oil into the locker room. After setting down her soldering iron, Penny found herself trapped by a wall of flames. Elvis started to worry but Sam had just the thing. She fainted shortly thereafter , but was rescued by Bentley and Elvis kissed Penny. Norman got into a lot of trouble. She was absent for most of Season 4, ordering pizza from Bella but not physically shown in "Quarry Rescue". She made her Season 4 debut in "Deep Trouble", where she took Sam's place at the station while Sam was taking a week off. She later discovered that there are old mine tunnels under garden. Sam was in trouble in "Deep Trouble" where he got stuck and Elvis was worried (again) She also appeared in the two last episodes of Season 4, She didn't appear for the rest of the original series. 2003 Series In this series, Penny is now stationed in Pontypandy. She still has Venus and a rumored relationship with Elvis. She is mostly seen in a jumpsuit when not on calls, as in episode "fit for nothing". 2008 Series Penny is still part of the Pontypandy Fire Service. She is now a trained lifeguard and a certified scuba diver. She owns Neptune, a rescue boat. She still retains every aspect of her personality. Personality Penny is a kind person who always helps anyone in need even in "Poorly Penny" Penny & Sam Over the years there has been a rumored relationship between Penny & Sam. In the 2008 series their relationship has been more rumored as in "Poorly Penny" (2008) Episodes Penny drove Jupiter *Deep Trouble *Day at the Seaside *Ice Cold in Pontypandy *Cousin On The Double Trivia *Penny is the only female firefighter in the series *In the CGI versinos Penny was the only single young woman until "Marriage & Away" where she is going to get married to Elvis *It is referenced frequently that Penny used to be a UFC kickboxer in Uganda before she moved to Wales. Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Fire Fighters